The "Chess" Game
While the threads of the multiverse are referred to as the Chess Game of the Gods, The "chess game" itself has a number of not entirely known rules. Every god has a different use for the game. Overview The "chess game" is an event that has been going on for as long as their have been gods who thought it fun. Some location, often a continent or a world, is chosen as a battlefield. The current location is Equis, a world depicted in a television show. A god who participates in the game asks a human to be that god's representative in the game. Generally, the point of the game is that a god's representative be the last one standing. This is normally done so the god can obtain power but less selfish gods might have other purposes. Gods are not intended to help their pieces beyond giving them a new body. Many gods ignore this rule, however, and give their piece some extra form of protection, often a weapon or special power. Few Chess Masters, as participating gods are known, completely follow the rules, not all of which are known anyway. Not every piece has knowledge of the game, as gods do not always express their purposes. At the end of the game, the last piece standing is normally granted a wish by their Chess Master. At least one piece on record has received immortality, namely Adam, currently the piece for Cora, god of the core of worlds. The wish is only limited by the god's power and the imagination of the piece who won. A god is connected to a piece by a contract. A contract is agreed to when a piece accepts some set of terms and conditions put forth by the god. Some gods do not initially create a contract but bring multiple humans over and pick one after seeing their respective abilities, leaving the other humans to fend for themselves on the battlefield. These other humans can be contracted to other interested gods, if a god so chooses. Confirmed 'Rules' The following is a list of rules that have been gleaned from the various stories and/or confirmed by one of the Chess Masters either in a story or outand/or sidestories of story. #A piece may request a specific form, so long as it is feasable to exist within the universe Equis inhabits #Chess Masters may not directly interfere with another Master's piece without said Master's explicit permission #Chess Masters may grant One Boon alone to their Piece after they touch solid ground on Equis #Loophole abuse is allowed, but outright breaking rules requires punishment to both Piece and Player equivalent to the boon gained by the broken rule #No gods are immune to these rules, including known cheaters such as Ungarhorsham, Discord, and Loki. #Any and all 'gifts' aside from the One Boon may be granted, so long as they are placed within Equis prior to the Piece hitting solid ground. #Any Piece may take a Boon meant for another Piece should they manage to locate it first #Pieces may confront their Master if they feel they have been wronged, and the Master must genuinely listen. #As a result of the history on Equis, all human pieces must change their forms before they arrive. According to Discord, this iteration of the Game's 'leader', this is merely the tip of the iceberg in a long list of confusing and convoluted rules and, according to him, finding and using loopholes is not only allowed, but encouraged. Moreover, every game has a slightly different ruleset. Category:All Category:World Category:History Category:Lore